


[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（13）完结章

by Dragon_li



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 谢谢阅读！





	[佐鸣]神奇跳蛋（13）完结章

“睁眼。”  
一片混沌黑暗之中，绸缎的布料摩挲过鼻尖，窸窣过后，鸣人便隔着眼皮，感受到强烈的光线射了进来。  
他慢慢张开眼，长时间处于黑暗之中让鸣人一时无法看清眼前的场景。他浑噩的大脑只能乖乖依附于眼前清冷的声音，金色的睫毛微微颤动，雾蓝色的眼眸迎着水润光芒，渐渐褪色成了令人窒息的天蓝。  
耀眼的白光淡去，视网膜从波纹扭曲晃动恢复平静，鸣人看清了方才命令他的人，也是帮他解开绸缎的人。  
是佐助。  
其实鸣人还是没明白发生了些什么，他的大脑好像凭空少了一段记忆，内心唯一强烈的念头就是要听佐助的话。  
他手被人用绳子束缚在背后，双膝在地板上跪的发疼，脚背贴着木板地面，脚趾受凉使劲蜷缩着。当然，因为痛意也说不定。  
鸣人能清晰地感受到这股痛意，在他被人用黑绸缎遮住眼睛跪在这里好一阵子的时候就已经感受到了。  
他衣服早已不见踪影，脖间被套上了一个软皮面的颈环，连着一长串锁链，尽头掌握在某人手里。鸣人的胸口痛的厉害，他胸前的两个乳头像是被人用力揪住一样，被两个发夹夹着。顶端的颜色已经有些微微发紫，乳头底部晕开一大片的粉红。  
“佐、佐助……”鸣人的鼻尖抵着汗珠，脸颊上透着淡粉。他双眼迷离，还未从朦胧的状态之中摆脱。  
“忘了该叫我什么了吗？鸣人。”眼前的俊秀少年面色平静，鸣人抬眼看他时，只望到对方如一潭死水漆黑的眼眸。  
他心下猛地一颤，大脑便不经思考脱口道：“主、主人……”  
说出这话时，鸣人没有任何反抗。他的认知与廉耻在这一瞬间仿佛如潮水般褪去。转而替代的，是顺从、乖巧和讨好。  
佐助唇角翘起，他手里还握着鸣人脖间的铁链，微微用力，鸣人的腰便被迫向前倾斜，弯出两个深陷的腰窝。  
“乖。”佐助低头，轻轻拍了鸣人金灿灿的脑袋。他发质不算柔软，拢在手心里的时候刺痒，却也暖融融的。

 

下半身好像塞了什么东西一样，鸣人感觉有些发胀。  
他在佐助抚摸他头发时，不由自主地歪着脑袋贴了上去，忍不住心里亲近的欲望在对方手心里蹭了两下。  
他听到头顶传来一阵轻笑，心里莫名一阵委屈，便磕磕巴巴道：“佐助……我好疼……”  
鸣人腰弯的难受，背部凹下去的线条甚至能盛水。他脖子也被佐助用力拉着，尽管皮质柔软，皮肤还是不堪其重发出了抗议。  
而在他看不见的后穴，正缓缓吮唆着一串淡蓝色的拉珠。柔润的肠壁内按摩着由小到大的拉珠，只留下一个小小的拉环留下穴口，在两腿间的缝隙耷拉晃动着。  
他阴茎底部连同一小部分被阴茎环束缚着，在这般疼痛的刺激下，鸣人面上委屈巴巴，阴茎却还是听话地勃起，并靠着阴茎环无法消肿，持续充血地涨立着。  
鸣人难掩口舌间的干燥，在他诉苦后他自以为紧张兮兮可怜巴巴地望着佐助。实则眼含春意，眸光似水地黏连在佐助身上，仿佛有什么令人脸红心跳的诉求正隔着一层薄纸蓄势待发。  
此刻鸣人浑身不着一丝，跪趴着在地板上的他，颤颤巍巍地抬起头看佐助时，对方并未有任何表示。他穿着鸣人平日里最熟悉的高中制服，白色的衬衣袖子被揽扣到肘关节，黑色的发丝乌黑浓郁，即使在格外明亮的房间里也显不出一丝杂质。  
佐助的手只是微微用力，鸣人腰部便又被迫向前伸了几分，他整个腰部几乎呈现出一种扭曲的美感，挺翘的臀部在这种情况下更具有视觉冲击力。  
那拉珠最大的一颗珠子顺着这道力度从穴口微微吐出，又恋恋不舍地吞回。中间黏连的水丝凭着重力依附在拉环之上，最终在空中晃了两下，坠落在淡褐色的木板上，在灯光照射下折射出银亮的水丝。  
“疼痛是我赐予你的奖励，鸣人。”佐助说。  
他宛如钢琴家纤细优美的手，握着颈环的力度却十分野蛮。铁链顺着力度拉扯着鸣人的脖颈，鸣人便像一只小狗似的，被佐助牵引着四肢攀爬着向前走去。  
他优美的肩胛骨像只试图逃离的蝴蝶，带着密麻的汗珠，顺着背部的弧线一度滑落到尾椎，生机勃勃地展示着一个男孩最美妙的身体。  
佐助并未理会断断续续发出呜咽声的鸣人，实际上在他开启任务后，鸣人便一下子变得格外粘人爱撒娇，像只发情的猫咪一样，呜咽声只是他企图被求爱的小伎俩。  
而他们还有更美好的事情等待去做。

系统布置的房间里，多了很多数不清的小玩具，低温蜡烛和皮鞭放在最显眼的地方，显然这是他们这次任务之中不可缺少的道具，或者说是相对温和的道具。  
“蹲下。”佐助发出命令。  
鸣人听话地照做，他两腿弯曲蹲在地板上，两只手合拢像只像小狗一样停在脸颊处。他吐出粉红的舌头，天蓝色的眼睛腾着湿雾，清秀的脸上透着醉人的桃红，似乎在引导佐助做出他渴求的事情。  
佐助眼眸逐渐暗沉，他将铁链丢下，手里摩挲着刚拿下来的皮鞭。  
未等鸣人反应过来，柔软的皮鞭便大力的鞭打在鸣人的胸前，皮鞭脱离身体时，他身上留下一道淡红的痕迹，胸前火辣辣的疼。  
“疼……”  
鸣人含着哭腔，他胸前的乳珠还被衣夹夹着，鞭子打下去的时候不可避免地扯住衣夹。他乳头被衣夹连根捏起，在空中蛮横地左右摇摆。已经涨得发紫的乳头疼得厉害，连带着一丝磨人的痒意。  
只是一鞭子就让这家伙哭出了声，佐助不免有些叹气。他蹲下将鸣人胸前的衣夹摘下，用手指碾过鸣人发紫的乳头，将紫色渐渐揉了下去，转变成了艳红。  
佐助低头含住鸣人的乳珠，他灵巧的舌头顺着乳头根底划圈，在鸣人胸前的痛意逐渐消退时，又恶意地咬住他的乳珠，舌尖在乳孔恶意打磨试图钻进，直将鸣人折磨的掉眼泪珠子。  
“佐助……呃……主人……”  
被佐助惩罚地咬住胸前的敏感，鸣人连忙改口。他胸前被佐助频繁地造出快感，阴茎勃起滑落前列腺液的同时，后穴含着拉珠吞吐地更加缠绵起来。  
最大的那颗拉珠本来在穴口处能窥见一二分，如今全部掩埋进了肠肉里，被湿润柔软的肠壁讨好地包裹着，势必要榨出串珠最后一分能带给穴肉的快感。

得到安抚的鸣人情绪显然好多了，佐助于是朝鸣人挥下了第二鞭、第三鞭。鞭声清脆，打在人身上时带起一片火辣辣的疼痛，将鸣人为数不多的羞耻感积极带动起来。  
鸣人从鼻间不间断地发出甜腻的呻吟，本该健气十足的少年音硬生生转成了渴望被肏的婊子。  
他姿势不知什么时候变成了背对着佐助的跪伏状，臀部高高抬起，将吞吐着拉珠的后穴暴露在佐助的视野下。  
鞭子在意料之中鞭打过穴口时，鸣人的囊袋连跟着抖了两下，被阴茎环加持充血的阴茎更加挺立，茎身的青筋也在不能释放的急迫中暴突，龟头的马眼渗透出的腺液接连不断，活脱脱像是没关紧的水龙头。  
“舒服吗？鸣人？回答我。”背后清冷的声音不知何时也染上了欲色。  
“舒服……佐助……我好舒服……”  
“你该叫我什么？”鞭子重重打在红肿不堪地穴口。  
“主人、主人……啊……”

意识因为过于强烈的刺激变得模糊，鸣人听到身后传来裤链的声音，又仿佛听到火燎的声音。  
这显然不是幻觉。  
当滚烫的红烛液滴落在鸣人光滑的背脊上时，他几乎尖叫了起来。  
后脖被人用力掐住，金色的发丝被用力拉扯着，鸣人伸长脖子，纤弱的脖颈连成一道脆弱的线。  
密麻滚烫的烛液滴落在鸣人身体各处，甚至脆弱的耳骨也被人浇上深红的色泽，转而凝固，变为色欲的图腾。  
后穴的拉环被人用手指勾住，紧接着一鼓作气地拉了出来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
肠肉顺着拉珠被一瞬间拉扯出来，绯红的色泽暴露在空气之中，忙不迭地冒出一股股透明的水。强烈的快感使鸣人身体趋于失控的抖动，胯部的阴茎也在此刺激下射出一股股浓白的精液。  
还未等身体适应情况，粗壮的阴茎又抵着暴露在空气中的肠肉，猛地顶了进去。  
红烛滴落在两人结合的点，鸣人的穴肉吞吐着佐助粗壮野蛮的阴茎，龟头在甬道里肆意妄为地顶撞。  
在鸣人身体里掀起一阵阵快感之时，龟头已经一冲一撞地抵着穴肉深处里最敏感的直肠腔进攻了。腔口每每与龟头碰撞时，都会发出类似亲吻的声音，腔口带着水润的丝，在龟头的强势攻击下渐渐懈怠，原来紧闭的口也一点点地张开。  
茎身碾过鸣人的前列腺，又残忍地榨出鸣人所剩不多的精液。他臀部控制不住地抖动，身后的人却将浑身的重量压在他身上，阴茎全部顶进了他的穴肉里。  
佐助的囊袋在他腰部耸动，对着鸣人的穴口进发时作出不绝于耳的拍打声，穴口乃至看不见的肠壁里都碰撞的十分激烈。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊——好舒服……呃……”  
阴茎滑过敏感的肠壁时，就像是前列腺被人揪住似的，鸣人的阴茎在空中划过一道弧线，马眼吐出的精液射的四处都是。  
龟头对于直肠腔的蹂躏终于到头，当腔口已经软化到生不起丝毫抵抗之力时，佐助终于施舍怜悯般将龟头乃至一部分茎身抵进腔口，将牛奶般滚烫丝滑的精液一鼓作气地射进直肠腔里，像是射进子宫一样、积蓄出一小池的精液，将鸣人的肚子射的高高鼓了起来。  
佐助射出精液后并未立刻退出，他趁着阴茎还未彻底软下时。在鸣人正处于极度敏感地肠壁里又缓慢地磨刀似的进出着，以此榨出鸣人神经里残留的最后一丝快感。  
他将鸣人翻了个身，森白的牙齿叼着鸣人脆弱的脖颈时，又温情十足地舔弄了一番。  
鸣人泪水流个没完，眼角的绯红夹杂着过重的欲色，视网膜下扭曲一片，耳畔仿佛响起了极乐的乐章。

……

 

“我……”  
鸣人从原先似是而非的状态里摆脱出去，他清醒的猝不及防，眉间带着恍惚。回味先前的一番云雨后，他耳朵愈发充血。  
他瘫在地板上，捂住自己的脸试图摆脱羞耻。  
“我到底做了什么啊……”  
“宇、智、波、佐、助！你是不是又干了什么坏事！”  
“好事吧。”佐助餍足地滚在他旁边，先前清冷的声音早就不见踪影，“反正是干你。”  
“混蛋啊……”  
身体还在回味先前的快感，鸣人甚至能感受到后穴冒出一潺潺精液。  
他双腿软的打颤，把一旁将手搭在自己腹部上的宇智波佐助一把退开后，扶着一旁的墙壁慢慢站了起来。  
精液顺着大腿根一步往下流，佐助眼神幽深，他一把握着鸣人纤细的脚裸，语气有些犯懒：“去哪？”  
“洗澡啊！身上黏糊糊地恶心死了！”  
“啧。”手上一个用力，本来被肏的浑身发软的鸣人立刻倒了下来。  
“喂！痛痛痛——”  
佐助任他倒在自己怀里，他阴茎还暴露在裤链外边，皮带解开口松垮的裤子搭在腰间，整个人散发一股过度的纵欲。  
佐助单手撑着地板直起身子，他静静注视了一会儿痛呼的鸣人，等把对方看得浑身发毛的时候，忽然勾起唇角对着他笑。  
“我给你洗。”佐助说。

 

……  
……  
……

 

神奇跳蛋自从最后一次SM任务后就不怎么活跃，成为了一个真正意义上尽职尽责的性玩具。  
作为未来科技的产物，它能做到许多现代科技无法做到的奇妙事情。  
漩涡鸣人还是经常住在宇智波佐助家里，作为理由，鸣人经常需要佐助来帮忙补习功课。  
至于是哪门子功课，就不得而知了。

以此，来自鸣人的忠告：  
假如你在马路边见到一个神奇物品，请不要把它擅自拿到家里。即使拿到家里，请不要擅自打开它。即使打开它，也请不要第二个触摸它。  
不然的话，会有一些很糟糕的事情会发生。

神奇跳蛋，期待新的使用者光临^_^。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
